Gravedad con sabor a limón
by Rabbit Black
Summary: Jacob la miró, Lizzie sonrió. Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.
1. Encuentros Fortuitos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim: **Jacob/Lizzie

**Summary:** Jacob la miró, Lizzie sonrió. Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

.

.

* * *

**I**

**Encuentros fortuitos**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquello no era lo que ella llamaría una buena forma de conocerse, especialmente porque él, quien se había presentado con una mirada perdida y un ligero tartamudeo como Jacob Black, parecía querer agregar "Secuestrador" a su carta de presentación. Y ella era, por supuesto, una buena ciudadana con un buen par de pulmones y sus intenciones no eran, ciertamente, convertirse en su secuaz.

…o eso pensó al principio.

—Te daría la mano Jacob Black…—Dijo, sonriendo con desfachatez—…Pero me arriesgaría a que me dejaras la mano extendida otra vez—Y se complació al verlo enrojecer.

No es como si ella estuviera flirteando con él. Solo era una charla casual con un delincuente en potencia, aunque ella no estaba segura de que él lo fuera— _Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, Lizzie, nunca, o terminarás escogiendo un mal libro de romance juvenil en lugar de…_

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?—Ella dio un ligero respingo y Jacob apretó la mandíbula.

Lizzie le observó, con sus grandes ojos canela y un pequeño puchero. Pasó todo un minuto antes de que ella respondiera—Desde pequeña me enseñaron a no subir a los carros de desconocidos—Y él asintió, bajando la mirada y luciendo un tanto herido, Lizzie tomó una gran bocanada de aire sintiendo algo removerse en su pecho—Pero podría aceptarte un helado—Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros un tanto avergonzada.

Jacob la observó, con la mirada destellante y una enorme sonrisa en los labios ¿Hacía cuanto que no sonreía de esa forma?

Ella sintió las mejillas enrojecer, bajó la mirada y dio una suave palmadita en el capo del Vantage—Quiero el cono más grande—Advirtió con un carraspeó, Jacob asintió sin más y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del parque donde se encontraba un curioso anciano vendiendo helados. Ella le siguió de cerca.

— ¿Te gustaría uno de chocolate?—Preguntó Jacob, sonriéndole. Lizzie negó y miró al vendedor.

—De limón, quiero el cono más grande de helado de limón—El anciano asintió y pasado un par de minutos le tendió a ambos los conos más grandes de limón y chocolate respectivamente.

El anciano sonrió y miró al joven Quiletu quien comenzó a registrar sus bolsillos. Nada. Absolutamente nada, ni un solo dólar—Heee…—Toda su cara se puso roja de vergüenza. Un penoso minuto pasó, Lizzie rodo los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco y tendió lo acordado al vendedor quien le sonrió ampliamente y luego dedicó al chico una mira de pena.

— _Es un mal delincuente_—Pensó divertida—_Mira que no tener dinero…_

Ella soltó una risilla causando un respingo en el joven Quiletu quien, a esas alturas, estaba ya martirizándose por semejante error.

— Bien…Jacob Black—Dijo ella comenzando a caminar—Parece que me quedarás debiendo otro cono, aún más grande, de helado de limón.

.

.

.

.


	2. Festividades

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim: **Jacob/Lizzie

**Summary:** Jacob la miró, Lizzie sonrió. Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

.

.

* * *

**II**

**Festividades**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ahí estaba él, como un patético y asqueroso asechador. Sus manos temblaban y no era precisamente por el frio tan común de Forks. Oh, no, después de todo él era un Licántropo, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir frio—Cálmate, Jacob, cálmate—Se repitió una y otra vez. Respiró hondo. Y dirigió su mirada una vez más a la casa elegantemente revestida por luces de colores y une enorme Santa Claus en el techo. Incluso a donde estaba podía escuchar las risas y los choques de copas una prueba más de su excelente audición. Suspiro y no más de un par de segundos después sintió su celular vibrar dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón. Rápidamente lo sacó y lo observo con suma concentración.

"_Vaya que eres insistente._

_De acuerdo, saldré pero más te vale recibirme con una enorme regalo"_

Sonrió divertido mientras leía. Le había costado cinco mensajes y la promesa de una ida al cine el convencer a Lizzie de salir un momento de la fiesta de navidad de su familia para encontrarse con él, quien la esperaba del otro lado de la calle. No le dijo que había estado ahí, observando la casa y sus alrededores desde hacía una hora atrás, eso hubiera sido vergonzoso…y extraño. Y él ya se había avergonzado así mismo frente a la chica más de una vez. Se relamió los labios y resopló nervioso. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de observar como una de las ventanas del segundo piso se abría, Lizzie se asomó y lo saludo desde ahí. Extrañado le devolvió el saludo…

—Pero que demonios…

Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y rápidamente se dirigió hacía la barda de madera que rodeaba la casa, poco le importo que algún miembro de la familia de la chica lo viera desde la puerta trasera— ¡Lizzie!—Exclamó mientras veía horrorizado como la jovencita, después de salir por la ventana, saltaba de la cornisa hacía un desnivel ubicado sobre el garaje. Ella le miró de reojo y con una mano le hiso un gesto para que guardara silencio— ¡No te sueltes, Lizzie!—Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó en el borde al mismo tiempo que Jacob, saltando la barda, se apresuró para llegar donde ella. Alzó los brazos e hiso un gesto con la cabeza para que ella se dejara caer. Ella rió y se lanzó a los brazos de Jacob.

— Oh, eso fue divertido ¡Hay que volverlo hacer!

—No volverás hacer eso ¡Pudiste lastimarte!

— Eras tú quien quería que saliera de la casa…

— ¡Pero no así!

Ella resopló e hiso un gesto con la mano para restar importancia a todo, él la miró con el ceño fruncido y abrió la boca para agregar algo más. Pero Lizzie le calló, sin replica alguna, bastó con una profunda y testaruda mirada, ahora fue Jacob quien rodó los ojos resignado. Ella era terca, más que él, más que Leah, más que Bella, más que cualquier persona que había conocido antes. Y eso le encantaba. Sonrió ampliamente.

Lizzie hiso una mueca, arrugando ligeramente su pequeña nariz salpicada de pecas, un gesto que Jacob había aprendido reconocer como molestia. Molestia, mayormente causada por no poder entender algo— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto ella, sin preámbulos. Lizzie era peligrosamente directa, se recordó—Como habías dicho que tu familia y los Cullen harían una reunión yo te hacía aspirando toda la comida que te pasara en frente—Jacob sonrió de lado.

— Demasiadas caras pálidas—Respondió y ella rió.

— No los discrímenes por su falta de color, Jacob Black.

— Y no lo hago—Torció la mueca haciendo una pausa—Pero el ambiente era un poco pesado—Ella asintió. Él no mentía, si bien todo ese acto de una feliz velada navideña era para ayudar a Bella y su nueva familia a sobrellevar una próxima guerra contra los Vulturi, él no se sentía especialmente a gusto rodeado de los Cullen. Seguía sintiendo rechazo por ellos, no tanto como antes pero aún seguía pendiente de sus movimientos, era parte de su naturaleza como Licantropo y como nuevo Alfa, Bella lo sabía y no se lo recriminaba, al contrario, agradecía sinceramente que a pesar de que él ya había imprimado seguía apoyándola.

— Entonces—Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos—Como estabas aburriéndote en la cena con los Cullen, decidiste venir y sacarme con sobornos de mi casa donde disfrutaba de comer todo el pastel de papa yo sola.

Jacob se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de niño travieso. Ella negó divertida—Te perdono, pero solo porque los Cullen siempre me han parecido demasiado… ceremoniosos.

Él rió.

— Pero no se lo digas a mi padre… ya sabes que tiene al en muy alta estima.

Jacob asintió y no tuvo que recordarse que el padre de Lizzie era doctor en el mismo (y único) hospital donde el patriarca Cullen trabajaba—_El mundo es pequeño_—Pensó—_Forks es demasiado pequeño_—Se corrigió.

— Bueno…ya estamos aquí—Dijo Lizzie asintiendo solemne y tendió sus manos hacia Jacob, quien la miró curioso—Te dije que si salía, tendrías que darme un gran regalo.

Él arqueó las cejas— ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?—pregunto encantado— ¿Qué hay del amor, la amistad, el verdadero significado de estar con tus seres queridos?

— ¡Tonterías!—Respondió ella alzando el mentón orgullosa—Cualquier persona inteligente sabe que el verdadero significado de Navidad es conseguir cosas nuevas que en otro momento del año no podrías tener.

— ¡Dios, eres imposible!—Y rió divertido.

— Yo te lo advertí—Canturreó ella y volvió a extender sus manos hacía él.

— Espero que no tengas demasiadas expectativas—Ella levantó la ceja derecha y el comenzó a hablar incoherencias como: —_Soy demasiado joven y atractivo, muchos de los trabajos a medio tiempo en la Reserva me exponen al acoso…_

— ¡Pretextos!—Replicó ella. Él suspiro, sonrió y rió.

El chico Quiletu llevó su mano al bolsillo derecho, apretó los labios y luego, con la misma mano hecha puño, extendió su brazo hacia Lizzie quien observó todo de forma atenta, al poco tiempo, Jacob dejó caer algo en las palmas extendidas de la jovencita Lizzie miró el objeto en sus manos por un par de minutos, con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

— T-tu… ¿Tu la hiciste?—Preguntó, acariciando con cuidado la pequeña pulsera. Sonrió de forma dulce al ver el perfecto trenzado y el dibujo de un lobo como emblema. Dirigió su mirada hacia Jacob quien la veía un tanto avergonzado. Él asintió de forma tímida—Es precioso— Y le sonrió, mirándole directamente a los ojos, dio un par de pasos hacia él, y lo abrazó. Jacob se tensó ante el contacto pero inmediatamente sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle placenteramente por todo el cuerpo. Sonrió y estrechó a Lizzie contra él, enterrando su nariz en los rojizos cabellos de ella. El aroma a Vainilla inundo inmediatamente sus fosas nasales, relajando cada uno de sus músculos.

— ¡Lizzie!

Ambos dieron un respingo, y dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta trasera de la casa donde una mujer de cabello rubio y rizado los miraba con los ojos abiertos—Lizzie—Canturreo luego, cambiando el gesto de sorpresa por una sonrisa extraña.

— Tía, no…—Pero Lizzie no pudo completar la frase. La mujer había entrado a la casa tan rápido como había aparecido. La jovencita suspiro con pesadez—Bueno…será mejor que vayas pensado en un buen pretexto para decirle a tu padre—Jacob la miró sin comprender—…Hoy no vuelves temprano a casa—Y dio unos golpecitos amistosos en el brazo del chico quien aún no entendía lo que pasaba.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y Jacob comprendió de golpe todo. Frente a él, estaba el padre de Lizzie, seguido de su hijo mayor, unos niños de grandes ojos verdes riendo como colegiales en pleno cotilleo y otras personas que veían todo con curiosidad. Jacob sonrió de forma tensa a la familia presente. Lizzie carraspeó a su lado y él volvió su mirada hacía ella…

— Esta será una larga cenada navideña…afortunadamente hay suficiente ponche.

.

.

.


	3. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim: **Jacob/Lizzie

**Summary:** Jacob la miró, Lizzie sonrió. Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

.

.

* * *

**III**

**Reencuentros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lizzie sabía que Jacob, cuando volviera (si volvía), intentaría contentarla, estaba tan segura de ello que apostaba lo que quisieran a que él terminaría por comprarle un ramo de flores (ojala de varios colores), treparía por su ventana y luego le juraría amor eterno…

…bueno, quizás eso no. Pero lo de las flores lo haría porque era lo más típico en un hombre que se quería disculpar con su pareja, aunque ellos aún no eran pareja. Aún.

Y si él postergaba más esa "disculpa" terminarían por no serlo. Nunca. _Drama total._

Lizzie arrugó el entrecejo, dio una cruel mordida a la manzana roja entre sus manos y siguió con su paseo por el centro de Forks, dando largas zancadas, contorneando las caderas y tarareando una cancioncilla que resonaba a través de sus auriculares. Era una costumbre, su rutina dominical consistía en dar un largo paseo por el parque después de una hora de escuchar el sermón del cura. Fue así como había conocido a Jacob. Torció la mueca y dio otra mordida, pensó, no sin sentirse un poco (solo un poco) decepcionada, en la remota posibilidad de que él se hubiera asustado por el interrogatorio que había sufrido a manos de su padre y hermano, además de las esporádicas preguntas de índole más…intimo (por no querer decir sexual) que algunos de sus primos y tíos soltaban solo por molestar. Lizzie intento comprenderlo…en parte. Si ella hubiera estado en su lugar, también se hubiera sentido más que incomoda con semejante circo que pretendía ser un serio interrogatorio-paterno. Pero luego se dijo, no sin algo de molestia, que si de verdad él hubiera estado realmente interesado en ella no se hubiera dejado intimidar tan fácilmente. Bufó molesta, boto el corazón de la manzana en un bote de basura cercano y siguió su camino, mascullando quien sabe qué. Se detuvo en una esquina junto a otras personas que esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara y así poder cruzar, se balanceo sobre sus puntas y acomodó un mechón de rebeldes cabellos detrás de la oreja. Y lo vio.

Jacob sabía que necesitaría algo más que helado de limón y pulseras hechas a mano para lograr que Lizzie, esa pequeña pelirroja testaruda, le perdonara su repentina ausencia. Tenía una buena explicación, claro, quizás si pusiera su mejor cara de niño arrepentido mientras le decía que la razón por la que desapareció un poco más de dos semanas fue porque estuvo entrenándose para pelear una guerra contra vampiros de más de un siglo, Lizzie podría perdonarle e ignorar el hecho de que él ni siquiera llamó para asegurar que estaba bien.

Era una idea, que dudaba diera resultado, Lizzie solo creería que él estaba burlándose de ella ¿Quién no? Además, mientras menos supiera ella de ese tema, mejor. Jacob no quería contaminarla de su mundo de leyendas, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablarle sobre todo.

Suspiró, cansado, el cuerpo aún le dolía un poco. Y la mordida que esa niña semi-vampiro de nombre Reneesme le había dado antes de irse de la casa Cullen todavía escocía debajo de su manga. No entendía por qué Edward le había, prácticamente, rugido que no se acercara demasiado a su hija. Que la niña era linda, si, pero él no tenía ni el mínimo interés en ella—_Le gustas_—había gruñido el ahora marido de Bella. Él solo arqueó las cejas y observó al primogénito de Carlisle Cullen como si le hubiera brotado de pronto una segunda y tercera cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y se despidió, él quería ver a Lizzie, no discutir las paranoias de un vampiro.

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, que le miraba con la mueca torcida y la mirada molesta. _Preciosa_. Pensó y sonrió, ella siguió su camino, pasando a su lado y sin intenciones de entablar una conversación, él rió, en su cabeza rió hasta dolerle el estomago. Mientras caminaba a unos pasos detrás de ella se mostró serio o tan serio como podía. Una pequeña sonrisa terminaba siempre por colarse por sus facciones. La escuchó bufar y su sonrisa se amplio.

Ella se detuvo de golpe, volviéndose hacia él, con las manos sobre la cadera— ¿Es que no sabes lo es un maldito celular?—Preguntó y Jacob soltó una carcajada.

.

.

.


	4. Secretos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Editando**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Me entrego a Ti

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Editando**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Como el Hermano Mayor

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Editando**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Estrechando Lazos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Editando**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
